William Seacaster
A great adventurer with a great deal of fame who clearly made his wealth and his name in heroic, while others call nefarious, dealings. Still unaccustomed to life on land, he struggles to give his son Fabian advice on life at Aguefort. He instructs Fabian, on his first day to go up and punch the biggest guy there, later getting him into detention with the rest of The Bad Kids. Bill also gave Coach Daybreak, coach of the school's Bloodrush team, an illegal bribe to get Fabian on the team. Daybreak ends up rejecting Fabian anyway, and in Fabian's eyes, unfairly giving him detention once again. Bill has also helped in training The Bad Kids after their fight at The Black Pit. Bill Seacaster takes pride in who he is and is not ashamed of the way he amassed his wealth. He is a pirate, and takes offence when people suggest otherwise, because of what he's done to get the title. In Episode 11, Bill is seen making a deal with Mr Hughes for a large sum of gold. In Episode 12, Adaine accidentally discloses that Fabian has been calling his father "a privateer," when discussing about him to others. This is perhaps because of the slightest speck of shame Fabian feels to the term "pirate" due to it being somewhat uncivilised. Ever since then, the relationship between Bill and Fabian was strained. Later Fabian asks Bill about the Harpy which he reveals to be Kalvaxis' ship. In Episode 15, when he outwardly claimed that his friends made him "soft," the two began to fight, and with swift left-hook blows, Fabian manages to knock his father out cold. Despite the strained relationship between the both of them, Bill has always been incredibly proud of Fabian, and sees himself in his son. Though as the series progresses, he comes to a realization that he and his son aren't as alike as he thinks they are, since his son "leads" The Bad Kids (as they all agree to have a Democracy instead of an actual leader) through kindness instead of fear like how Bill lead his own pirate crew. During the attack on Seacaster Manor, Fabian finds his father, having cuffed his wrist to a bedpost in order to stay upright, surrounded by scores of Harvestmen corpses. We learn during his death that the deals he had been making with Mr Hughes were for him to be KVX Bank's new palimpsest supplier. Proving himself his father's son, Fabian put's his sword through his father's chest, granting him a true pirate's end. Bill gives Fabian his eyepatch and his sword before being exploded by his own enchanted coat that he had commissioned from Madam Silvaine. His final words are invoking his oath to leap into Hell to kill the devil himself, referencing back to an earlier promise made in Episode 7. Having Fun In Hell In Episode 17, Fabian visits Bill in hell and learns that he has gotten his crew that has died to help him in his conquest of hell. He expresses his pride in Fabian and then turns Kalvaxus into a ship before riding it into the pits of hell. In Dimension 20 Fantasy High Live, Gorthalax tells Fabian that apparently Bill has been fighting a chain monster that ripped him apart limb from limb but still managed to stab the chain monster with just his one disembodied arm. When the Bad Kids reach Leviathan, they are told by Alistair Ash that Bill had managed to kill some sort of devil prince in Hell and set himself up as a warlock patron. His pact appears to be a sort of infernal pyramid scheme, with spells costing 25 gold pieces to lease a cantrip for one month or 100 gold for five, spells cost 50 gold per spell level, with financial incentives for bringing other people on board. While in The Bottomless Pit, The Hangman reaches out to Bill Seacaster for help. He shows up disguised as a skeleton man during Gorthalax's trial and enforces 'The Law of the Blade' stabbing Vraz the Mean in the face. The crew escape on the ship made from Kalvaxus's carcass, now called "The Goldenrod". Category:Fantasy High Category:NPCs